Waking Up From a Bad Reality
by TheHeadInCharge
Summary: Katie had endured a traumatic experience and woke from a coma, and realized that her life may never be the same. Will she recover? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND STRONG THEMATIC ELEMENTS.
1. Prologue

**Waking Up From a Bad Reality**

 **Author's note: Hello, readers. It had been so long since I have done anything related to Kick-Ass. I will note that this story is centered on Katie and it is the comic book version. First and foremost, I will say that this is in the aftermath of the events of Kick-Ass 2 and 3. Plus, the elements of this story will be really intense, so read at your own risk, especially if you know what happened to her in the comics.**

 **This chapter, right here, will mostly cover what happened after what was seen in Kick-Ass 2.**

 **Also, if you want to know if this follows "Dave's Revenge," feel free to message me to know what the deal is. Thanks, and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

It had been quite some time since Katie had even been seen out in the world after the trauma that she had endured at the hands of the Toxic Mega-Cunts. First she saw her father get shot in the head right before her very eyes, the next she was raped by The Motherfucker and his goons. She was put in the hospital right after her mother, Deborah, came home from work and saw the carnage that the supervillains had unleashed in the neighborhood. Several bodies were laid out on the ground, and then right when she walked through the door and saw her husband's body on the ground with his brains coming out, and then saw her own daughter on the ground.

Deborah looked at her house, with tears running down her face and her right hand covered her mouth and shook her head. She went upstairs to see what else had happened, and saw Katie's body lying on the floor of her bedroom.

 _Oh no, not Katie! This can't be happening!  
_

The tears kept running while she kneeled toward her daughter. She grabbed her daughter and picked her up wrapping her arms around her battered and assaulted body. Suddenly, she felt a pound against her hand, and heard a sound.

 _What? Katie, you are…?_

With Katie lying there, Deborah saw that Katie is barely alive, but also noticed the bruises on her face and other parts of her body.

 _What happened? Talk to me!_

Katie didn't say a word as she was still banged up after the rape. Deborah could not believe what she saw outside her home: dead bodies of neighbors, children, and police officers. She was relieved to see that her daughter was still alive. A little while after that, several police officers patrolled the area, with ambulances also nearby there to pick up the bodies.

Deborah walked out the door and approached some cops. "Excuse me, officer, my name is Deborah Deauxma, and my husband was also murdered, and I think my daughter was raped."

The cop responded, "Whoa, ma'am, did you see who may have done any of those things?"

"No, I just got home from work and then I saw a lot of bodies on the ground in the neighborhood, only to see my husband was murdered and my daughter was sexually assaulted!" Deborah frantically replied. "I want to know who did this!"

"Mrs. Deauxma, we have reason to believe that the people involved were in costume," said the cop. "Do you know anything about this?"

"I had only heard about SOME costumed people, but nothing like this," Deborah said.

An hour after the massacre, it had been reported that 27 people were dead, and more than 80 were injured. Katie was hauled off in an ambulance with her mother beside her. She looked at her daughter with so much concern and emotion that she could not believe what had happened right before she got home. She considered herself lucky, but she had come home to what may have been a horrible loss in her life.

 _Who could do this? You, your father, the rest of the neighborhood, it is such a horrible thing. I lost your dad and now I am afraid that I will lose you._

No amount of shock, trauma and emotion kept Deborah down, despite how she felt at that very moment. She just lost her husband and she saw that her daughter was raped, and probably may never recover from the trauma of it. It was a tragic day for her.

 **At Dave's apartment:**

Dave sat in his living room gazing right at the TV to see the reports, with his facial expression having changed from a scowl to a frown to a look of confusion and shock. And then…

"In that same massacre, 17-year-old Katie Deauxma was taken to a hospital following what sources believe to be sexual assault," said the reporter on the TV.

 _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"Deauxma was found to be barely breathing with her heart rate being high when she was taken off in an ambulance, and her father, Henry Deauxma, was among the victims who were killed," said the reporter. "Her mother refused to be interviewed."

 _I can't believe this shit. Why did this have to happen?_

Dave realized that the supervillains went after his longtime crush in order to send a message to him, even though she did not think too highly of him after having revealed that he lied to her about being gay.

 **The next day:**

Dave went to the hospital along with his friends, Todd and Marty, to pay a visit to Katie.

Right when he walked into the hospital room, the guys saw Deborah sitting right by Katie.

"Hello, do you guys know Katie?" Deborah said.

"We go to school with her, but I would not say that we are close," Dave said.

"Wait, don't I know you?" Deborah said as she looked at Dave.

"Perhaps, you might know me, but all I want to know is how she is doing," Dave said.

"She has not woken up since being brought here, and I am really worried about her," Deborah said.

"I am worried about her, too," Dave said.

Deborah got up from her chair, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go make a call to someone. I will be back."

As Deborah left the room, Marty looked at Dave, who was still unable to directly look at Katie.

"What do you think happened, Dave?" Marty asked.

"I think I know what happened," Dave responded. "It was The Motherfucker and his gang of supervillains."

"What?" Todd and Marty said.

"Wait, are you talking about those guys who killed Colonel Stars?" Marty said.

"Yes, I am sure it was them," Dave said. "This is all my fault, guys. They targeted her to get to me. This is all my fucking fault. Can you believe that?"

"Come on, man, you don't know that," Marty replied, as he tried to make this situation easier for Dave. "How could he know your secret identity?"

"Those mobsters tortured me, guys," Dave said. "I could have said anything. Why else would they have done this? Think about it: why else would they have specifically gone for Katie?"

Todd looked directly at Dave, who still looked down in sorrow.

"A lot of people got hurt back there," Todd said. "It could have been a coincidence."

Outside of the hospital room, Deborah was on the phone.

"Hello, Detective Gigante, do you have any leads on who lead the assault in my neighborhood?" Deborah asked. "I want to know who did all of that. My husband was killed, and my daughter was raped. Please tell me you will track them down."

* * *

 **Another note: This is mainly a prologue as to what could have happened as I had made reference to a scene from Kick-Ass 2, the comic book, here. I am not sure if I will do a direct continuation to this chapter, but I do plan to write more about Katie's fate.**


	2. Katie Wakes Up

**Katie Wakes Up**

* * *

For a full week, Katie had been in a comatose after having been gang-raped by the Toxic Mega-Cunts. It did not help that she had seen her father getting shot in the head right before her very eyes, leading to what may have become a life-changing experience.

What led to such a heinous action was that The Motherfucker knew about Dave's longtime crush on her, and he had only heard about her through torturing Dave. The Motherfucker knew that it would affect Dave, so he targeted her to send him a message. It was bad enough that The Toxic Mega-Cunts were only going to do far worse things after that.

Nobody knew if Katie would ever face such an abominable event in her life, until the week prior. People have lived their lives in hopes that they would never experience anything as odious as murder or rape. The murder and rape was so sudden that she never thought that anything like that would ever happen to her. Who would even know if she could ever fully recover from such horrible acts?

As Katie lied in her hospital bed, her mother Deborah sat right by her. She had taken time off of work given the state she was in. With her husband having been murdered and her daughter sexually assaulted, it appeared that her life would never be the same after that. She looked right at her daughter, with the emotion that any mother would feel for her loved ones, and also with the emotion of how anybody would feel when a tragedy occurred in their family.

Katie still lied there, with a ventilator still to her mouth and a heart monitor right beside her. She still lied there, and then suddenly…

 _Gunshots were fired outside her home, killing several innocent bystanders in the process, and a voice said, "YOU HEAR THAT, KATIE? WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU, SWEETHEART!"_

 _Katie had heard someone say her name, and turned around while her father Henry said, "What the hell is going on out there?" But it was too late as the supervillains had stormed right through their front door._

" _A pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Deauxma," The Motherfucker said. "You're even prettier than your online pictures!"_

 _Katie looked right at the villains with so much fear in her eyes that she could not believe that some guys in costume were causing the carnage outside._

" _Oh my god,"_ _Katie said with so much shock in her voice._

" _GET UPSTAIRS! I'll HANDLE THIS!" Henry said, when Katie got up to run for her life._

" _Oh yeah, because dads are bulletproof," The Motherfucker nonchalantly said._

 _It was too late for Henry as he met his death right then and there as The Motherfucker's overweight henchman shot him right in the head, with Katie looking on with so much fear in her eyes._

For the first time in a week, Katie moved in her bed to her left. Deborah quickly looked up at her daughter, when she quickly moved to her right.

"Katie! Are you okay? Say something!" Deborah said.

But Katie didn't say a word, the flashbacks caused her to react a certain way. And then…

 _Katie ran up the stairs to evade the villains._

" _We're here to send a message to your boyfriend, Katie!" The Motherfucker said._

" _What are you talking about? I don't even know Kick-Ass!" Katie yelled as she continued to run. Then the henchman grabbed her right foot. She tripped, fell and was cornered with nowhere to go._

" _Don't lie to me, bitch," The Motherfucker said. "He told us everything when we were frying his fucking balls."_

" _Please! You got the wrong person! You're mistaking me for someone else!" Katie cried as she lied on the stairs, scared out of her mind as she noticed she was outnumbered. She was unable to go anywhere right then._

 _The Motherfucker socked her right in the jaw. With nowhere to go, Katie was now at the mercy, or lack thereof, of the Toxic Mega-Cunts._

" _Shut the fuck up, bitch!" He yelled. "You're done banging superheroes, baby. It's time to see what evil dick tastes like."_

 _The Motherfucker unzipped his pants…_

Katie started tossing and turning rapidly in her hospital bed, which caused Deborah to look at her daughter with a lot of worry. The heart monitor beeped rapidly, as Katie's heart rate went up, and up, and up.

Deborah got closer to her. Katie kept convulsing, as the flashback to that night caused the attack. The convulsions got worse after each time.

"DOCTOR! NURSE! SOMEBODY GET THE FUCK IN HERE!" Deborah yelled when she left the room. "My daughter just went into shock!"

Several nurses and a doctor stormed right to Katie's hospital room to revive her, as Deborah stepped out of the room and broke down in tears. It was then that she realized that it would take a long time for Katie to recover from what happened to her.

 _Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? I feel like I lost my family._

Deborah backed her body against the wall, lowered herself into a squatting position, gazed at the floor and covered her face with her left hand as she could not bear to see anything going on in the room. Her hand moistened as the tears started soaking her hand from all the emotion that she was going through, so much that the tears dripped from her hand on to her lap. She was in so much pain that she could not think about anything other than the trauma her went through and also the loss of her husband. So little time had elapsed since her husband's murder and her daughter's rape, and it may be a long time before she gets over this. For the first few days, Deborah did not leave Katie's side. She had spent a few nights in her hospital room in hopes to see if she would wake up from the trauma. She could not stand to leave her daughter alone like that.

Meanwhile, in the hospital room, the doctor and the nurses brought in a defibrillator to help revive Katie, who convulsed so much that her condition was life-threatening.

"Doctor, we're losing her! What do we do?" said one of the nurses.

"Just keep going," the doctor said. "We have to keep trying."

The nurses kept on shocking Katie. Each time the monitor had measured that the heart beat at every moment, and then the EKG started tracing her heart at a normal rate.

All of the nurses sighed at that very moment, having just saved Katie's life. Just then, Katie's eyes opened and looked around and saw the nurses and the doctor talking.

"What happened?" Katie said.

One of the nurses noticed out of the corner of her eye that Katie had awoken after having heard her voice in the room.

"What the hell?" A male nurse said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what happened?" Katie said.

Having noticed that Katie had woken up, the doctor approached Deborah, who still sat outside of the room and cried through the whole ordeal.

"Mrs. Deauxma, your daughter is okay and she is awake," said the doctor.

"What? Oh my god!" Deborah wasted no time in going back to her daughter.

"Mom, is that you?" Katie was relieved that her mother was still around.

"Katie! Oh, god, I was so scared that I lost you!" Deborah yelled. "How are you feeling?"

"I am fine for right now, but I am not well," Katie said. "I can't believe such bad shit happened to us. I miss Dad."

Katie started crying, which caused Deborah to lean forward and hug her daughter, and she started to cry herself.

"I miss your dad, too," Deborah said. "I don't want to leave you alone. Not after what happened to you."

Deborah and Katie continued to hug each other. Deborah was more than happy to see that her daughter was okay.

"I had these nightmares," Katie said. "That I was raped."

"I'm here you, Katie," Deborah said. "I won't leave you. I promise I will find out who did this you and your dad."

Katie nodded her head while the tears ran down her face.

* * *

 **Author's note: So I decided that I wanted to continue directly from the prologue as the events are happening at the same time as the other events from Kick-Ass 2 goes on. If you want to give me some ideas on what to do with the story, feel free to message me or something. I have an idea for the next chapter already.**


End file.
